


View From The Bottom

by missxanon



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Nexus!Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxanon/pseuds/missxanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk always has to be on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View From The Bottom

Randy Orton stomped his way back to the locker room, shoving past anyone who got in his way, knocking a few over. That damn CM Punk had ruined things again, costing him the title with his damned Nexus crew. He punched a wall, cursing as pain coursed through his knuckles.

"Good job Randal, break your hand," he muttered to himself, shaking the injured appendage and cursing. A low cackle came from behind him and he straightened up and spun around, finding himself being laughed at by a triumphant CM Punk, who was blocking the door. Searching the room, Randy realized it was empty, something the locker room never was, and he could only conclude that Punk and his cronies were behind it.

"What do you want, brat?" he asked, an unspoken threat in his tone.

Punk laughed and started advancing toward him wordlessly. Randy took a step back, but ran into a door. He grabbed the knob, but it wouldn't turn, someone had locked it from the other side. He turned back to Punk, preparing for an actual fight, his hand still throbbing terribly, but Punk didn't stop until he was only inches away, a wicked grin on his lips and evil intentions in his eyes. Randy tried to slip to the side and get some space, but Punk threw a hand up, moving in even closer.

"You're gonna be mine," Punk growled in his face before leaning in and taking Randy's lips with his own, biting his bottom lip so that he would open his mouth and he could invade it with his tongue. It took Randy a moment to overcome his shock and shove Punk away, causing him to stumble and fall. For the first time since he'd showed up, the smile fell from his face, replaced with a grimace that sent chills through the Viper. While Punk was smaller and softer, he had a determination that even Randy couldn't match, and that made him dangerous. Punk jumped up and lunged back toward Randy, who ducked out of the way, causing Punk to throw out his hands out to stop himself from running face first into the wall. Randy used the few seconds that bought him to scramble across the room, out of Punk's immediate reach. Punk spun on him, a low growl escaping his throat, and started back toward Randy, who searched the room for some escape, but found none. Punk sprinted forward, catching Randy in the gut with a shoulder and knocking him down, the wind gusting out of him as his head cracked hard against the tiled floor. He lay dazed as Punk climbed on top of him, straddling his chest, and Randy could feel his erection pressed hard against his skin. He knew what was coming, and saw no use in denying it; he wasn't even surprised, Punk had to be the top of everything, no matter the consequences.

"Husky, McGillicutty," he called over his shoulders, and the men appeared as if out of nowhere. Punk stood up and they hauled Randy over to a bench and laid him over it, his ass exposed perfectly for Punk, who walked up behind him, yanked his trunks down to his knees, and stroked his bare skin almost lovingly. A finger slipped into Randy and he bit down on his lip to keep from crying out, drawing blood with his teeth. Punk slid another finger in, then another, working and twisting them, pain shooting through Randy's body, making him bite his lip harder, blood pouring into his mouth, and he tried to concentrate on the taste of pennies in his mouth.

Punk removed his fingers, and before Randy could breathe a sigh of relief, he was being driven into, filled roughly by Punk's cock. He was still for a moment and his presence inside the older man burned like nothing Randy had ever felt before. Punk pulled back and quickly drove in again; he was rough and fast and Randy had to fight not to cry out and beg him to stop, but there was no way he was going to give Punk the one thing he was looking for. After the first few thrusts, Randy's blood began to work as a lubricant, making Punk's job easier, but making everything all the more painful for Randy. It seemed like an eternity of pain and burning and blood later, but Punk eventually came, filling him with his unwanted seed.

Before pulling out, he leaned into Randy's ear and whispered, "You will always be below me."


End file.
